This Is When I Say It
by bluemonkeypie66
Summary: Bella Has know Edward since she was young, and has been crushing on him since. Now in High School will Bella have the courage to face her fears and talk to Edward or will someone else speak up before she gets the chance? Modern AU.
1. Lunchroom Stares

BPOV

Edward cullen was perfect. There was no other way to explain him. His always messy bronze hair, peircing green eyes, his tall lean muscular form and his vioce, god his voice, it was soooo velvety. But I save the best for last, that damn crooked grin of his could make any girl wet herself on the spot.

I've know Edward for years we never really talked much, considering im best friends with his sister alice we were always around each other. Alice was just like edward ,beautiful. she was like a dark haired tinkerbell with her short piette form and spiky hair, her features were perfect on her face and she was just a ball of energy. Alice and Emmett had that in common. Emmett was Alice and Edward's older brother. Emmett was a huge guy, he looked so imtimidating that peolpe automatically stayed away but once you got to know him and his calm personality you realized he was pretty cool.

We all live in Forks, Washington one of the rainiest places ever, but its where I called home I wouldnt want to be anywhere else.

"Bella?"

"W-what?" i stammered breaking me out of my thoughts. "I belive you were gushing over my brother again, and i must say it is quite gross."alice laughed. I felt my face heat up after that comment, but soon after noticed alice was right. My eyes were locked onto where Edward sat across the cafiteria with Emmett and Jasper - alice's boyfriend-while my mouth hung open.

"When are you gonna grow a pair and talk to him, I mean you have had this crush on him for years bell"

"Alice just keep your mouth shut" i snapped while she just laughed her tinkling laugh. "what?" "It's just funny how your telling me to keep my mouth shut after yours was open wide gaping at my brother!"

I blushed puce at that and couldnt take her taunting anymore so i threw one of my carrots at her.

"hey! that wasnt very nice i'll tell esme" Esme was alice's mom. she was one of the nicest people you could ever meet in your whole life and was strict in making sure we were always being polite to one another. She was like a second mother.

"whatever" I said while sticking out my tounge when the bell rang and we both got up to head to class.


	2. Childhood

_BPOV_

 _"MOOOOOOMM!" Alice's scream pierced through the hot summer air._

 _"Shut up Alice!" Edward and I both yelled at her. Alice was playing one of her favorite games; Ways to get Edward in trouble. Right now she claimed that Edward hit her and was screaming for Esme. I found the game funny at first but then grew tired of it quickly. I didn't like it when Edward got in trouble, beacuse that meant he wasn't going to be around us as much. Alice always saw that as a good thing because boys had "cooties", but i knew Edward didn't because no one as cool as Edward Cullen could have coooties, no one with hair that looked like string copper and a smile that could make you blind. Thats where my crush began, in the Cullens backyard on a hot summer afternoon._


	3. I'm A Clutz and I'm Proud

BPOV

Alice and I were on our way to class, unfortunately I had biology and she had english, the plus side was I had class with Edward and that was never a bad thing.

"Bella it would be nice if you pay attention it's your birthday party not mine."Alice snapped. Apparently she just didn't get it. My birthday was in a few week and Alice wanted to throw a party, but i wasn't up for it. "Alice Mary Cullen, for the hundreth fucking time i do not want a party!" I exclaimed earning a few looks. "oh come on i'll make sure Edward will be there"she wiggled her brows. "how about we go to class and i think it over."i lied, Alice was a great party planner but being in the spotlight just wasn't my thing. "fine." she pouted and stomped away.

As i took my seat Mike Newton came over to me.

"Hey Bella" Mike waved. Everyone knew Mike had a huge crush on me but I never liked him that way. He had asked me out a few times but got the hint after the ninth rejection, and we kept a friendly relationship but I always felt like he wasn't going to give up and wanted more.

"Hi Mike."

Just as Mike was about to speak a velvety voice came from behind him. "Excusue me. Your blocking my seat." as Mike moved out of the way the man of my dreams was making his way over to his seat next to mine. This was the only time me and edward ever really talked, and our conversations were short and mostly work related, but I still was grateful for the time spent together. "Bella, Mike." he greeted us Mike waved and went back to his seat while I struggled to reply, melting over the way my name sounded when he said it. "H-hi"

"Cat got your tounge, I see" he chuckled, I was to embarassed to do anything else but blush a deep red.

Before I knew it the bell rang and class was over I stared to get my things and walk out but tripped on my feet while walking, with my clumsy ass, but I never hit the ground I opened one eye to see what happened and was looking Edward right in the face.

"You okay?"

"Umhhh...yeah...I think so" as he started to release me. I wanted to stay in his strong embrace forever.

"Well be carefull next time we don't want another incident like at laurens party"

I gasped that he brought it up "SCREW YOU!" I practically screamed as he threw his head back in laughter, i started to giggle, but we both ended up bent over in laughing. To be honest what happened at that party was embarassing at the time it all seemed so funny now.

Lauren Baxter used to be a close friend, she had threw a house party over the summer that Alice had dragged me to. I was never a party person in general. Even though it wasn't quite my thing I was having fun. I had to use the bathroom and as I was making my way there when I tripped on an empty beer can and started falling towards the couch, only to end up with my face right in edwards crotch.

I was mortified. I got up quickly and started to apologize when i heard alice behind me. " _Bella you know there are plenty rooms upstairs you two can do that in, I for one do not want to see you suck my brother dry in front of everyone_ " she winked at me. I wanted to choke the living shit out of Alice. fucking. Cullen. I swear almost anything came out of that girls mouth and most of the time it wasn't good.

Edward now sobering up "Hey it's not my fault you have trouble just standing in place for a period of time, I mean, come on Bella you really need to get your shit together" he joked.

"Well at least you know about my extreme aversion to parties, that moment was just terrible forever traumatizing me." I said while blushing.

"What? Horrible i recall that being an awesome memory"he winked and I just laughed.

"Hey you mind walking me to class?" I asked. I felt comfortable talking to edward and wanted to keep talking to him for as long as possible.

"Sure why not. You have gym right? My next class is in that direction" he said as we started to walk. Me and Edward kept easy conversation talking about just anything that was in our minds at the time.

When we got to the gym neither of us said anything but it wasnt long until we saw Alice come into view and make her way over to us. "So have you thought about it?" She asked me the second i was able to hear her. I sighed. Of course Alice was going to badger me about this damn party until I said yes, so why not just give her what she wants and save myself the annoyance. "Whatever Alice throw a party, just know i won't be happy about it." I said without looking at her. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, don't you worry bitch you will be eating those words and love every second of that party, just you wait." She celebrated while doing her little happy dance. "What party?" I almost forgot Edward was there, I explained to him about my birthday and Alice's begging to throw a party.

"Of course" he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh whatever Ediwiddles" Alice mocked using her pet name for him. I laughed at his facial expression.

"Fuck you Alice at least I can reach the top shelf!"he shouted over his shoulder as he ran to class when the late bell rang.

I was laughing when I felt Alice punch me on the arm. for someone so small that fucking hurt.

"Shall we?" and we both walked into the gym.


	4. Dodgeball and Sleepovers

BPOV

Gym was living hell. Today we were playing dodgeball and of course I was a runner. Alice and Rosalie Hale were on the other team and had their attention on me the whole class.

Rosalie Hale was Emmetts girlfriend and Jaspers sister. She was absolute beauty. Rosalie looked like she was a model, she had long sunlight blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She was Alice and I's best friend scince middle school. She was a bitch some times but it wasn't intentionally she was just really straightforward and spoke her mind even if it wasn't the right time.

"Bellaaaaaa...where you going?"Rose taunted. I couldn't take it anymore my whole body was sore, and Alice and Rosalie would not quit.

"FUCK OFF YOUR KILLING ME. JUST PLEASE STOP!" I almost cried

"Rose...m-maybe we should stop i don't think s-she's having as much fun as we are"Alice chocked out for she was laughing so hard she could barely form coherent sentences.

"And we want her to have SO much fun don't we?"

That was it. I not taking it anymore. It's payback bitches.

I made sure I foucused hard enough to catch an incoming ball because my clumsy butt wasn't skilled enough to catch one on the fly.

when I did catch one I looked Rosalie straight in the eye and gave her a smug smile and threw the ball as hard as I could right at her stomach.

"AH...F-FUCK!"

Rosalie was bent over holding her mid-section, while Alice faught her own laughter.

"Bella you peice of -"

She was cut off by our gym teacher's whistle. "Swan your out! Cullen bring Hale over to the bleachers."

All three of us made our way to the bleachers.

"Well, well, well... I think someone needs to say sorry."

Me and Rose both glared at each other but after a few minutes couldn't fight our smiles.

"You know your a real ass Swan, but I might just be into that" she ached her brow.

"Eww Rose I don't want to know what type of wierd kinky shit you and my brother are into" Alice said as she swatted her arm.

We all threw our heads back in laughter and hung out on the bleachers until the end of class.

"Hey, Bella me and Rose are hanging out at my place tonight, you coming?"

"Yeah, can you pick me up though, I hate it when Emmett picks on my truck."

"Alright as long as you stay the night, Rose is, and it would be a good opportunite to start disscusing the details of your party" she gave me the biggest shit eating grin i've ever seen and couldn't help but laugh at her

"Fine I will come and we can talk about this damn party"

I swear Alice looked like she was about to shit her from excitment.

"Woah, Bella what did you do finally take that stick out of your ass, she looks like jasper just proposed or something."

I just stared at Rosalie wide-eyed like she just grew two other heads. Her and Alice sometimes would say anything.

Outside in the parking lot I said goodbye to Rose and Alice and walked over to my truck where - HOLY SHIT - Edward was standing looking as if was waiting for someone - me.

I started walking a bit faster when I saw him, "Hey Bella" I was at a loss for words and didn't know what to say, then remembered how easy it was to speak to him when we were walking to class. I took a deep breath and spoke "what's up Edawrd?"

"I came to give you your notebook, I had picked it up when you left it on our desk but forgot to when I caught you before you fell. But now im here to give it back." he said with a smile. He spoke so smoothly I wanted to swim laps in his velvet like voice.

"Thanks Edward, hey Alice Rose and I are staying at your place tonight, just give you a heads up they might have something planed."Whenever we spent the the night at Alice's her and Rose ended up planning some kind of prank on either Emmett or Edward.

"Thanks for that i'll make sure to look out for anything, so I guess i'll see you later"

"Yea, see you later"

I couldn't wait.


	5. Car Rides With Alice Hurt

EPOV

As I drove home with Alice and Emmett I kept reliving my encounter with Bella in biology how her soft, warm curvaceous body felt in my arms - fuck - I was hard just thinking about her and that wasn't a good thing right now with Alice in the backseat rambling about Bella's party.

"Edward!"Alice called my name while slaping my neck. I mean for gods sake did she always have to hit me.

"Edward are you really gonna let little Alice bitch you around like that, she's like half your size, it's kinda sad bro."Emmett shook his head and I just gave him the finger. He never got treated the same as I did by Alice because the dude was REALLY huge and not even Alice would mess with him.

"What do you want now Alice?"

"I need you to fucking grow a pair and ask Bella out at her party."

I almost passed out at what she said."ALICE WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Oh come on don't be so dramatic I know you like her and you just need to take the first step and ask her out" What Alice was saying all made sense but to go up to a girl like Bella and just ask her out wasn't an easy thing to do.

I've know Bella most my life but never talked to her much, but since she was so close to Alice we just happened to be around one another much.

Bella was the most beautiful girl I've met in all my life. her mahogany hair with soft curls touched the middle of her back, she had chocolate brown eyes that spoke for themselves, and a delicate heart shaped face with rosy cheeks. I always overheard Jessica Stanley say who she was so boring and pale but on the contrary Bella was anything but boring. She was one of the hottest girls in school next to Rosalie but once she started dating Emmett the boys didn't mention her much. Nobody wanted Emmett to find out they were speaking about his girlfriend like she was a piece of meat.

"Alice, if I ask her out will you stop hitting me so hard" the back of my neck started to sting.

"I can't make any promises."


	6. What A Warm Welcoming

**(A/N: THANKS SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ MY STORY SO FAR IT'S MY FIRST AND I WANNA MAKE IT GREAT. RIGHT NOW IM BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND STUFF I WILL STILL UPDATE EVERYDAY WHEN I CAN THOUGH BUT SUMMER IS ALMOST HERE AND I WILL UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY THEN.)**

 **BPOV**

 **As I made my way home, my thoughts kept drifting back to my day with Edward. Our moment in biology, when he walked to class, and giving me back my notebook in the parking lot.**

 **sigh. I like him** _too_ **much.**

 **I got home the same time as my dad, Charlie, for he was pulling up in the driveway as I by the curb.**

 **"Hey Bells, how was your day?"Charlie asked as he opened the door.**

 **"Fine, what do you want for dinner?"I watched him as he took off his belt and hung up his gun. Charlie was cheif of police here in forks. Since our town was so small everyone knew Charlie and he knew them. He got a lot of respect from the teens because most likely he was a friend of their parents, and no one wanted Charlie, the cheif of police, talking bad about you to your parents.**

 **"Anything's fine Bells don't stress yourself" he shrugged.**

 **"Alright."**

 **I went into the kitchen and decided to make something quick and simple, I wanted to have time to do my homework before Alice came to pick me up.**

 **I settled on making beef stroganoff, when I finished i called Charlie to eat and when sat and ate in a comfortable scilence. Charlie wasn't much of a talker, and i didn't mind. He gave me my space and I gave him and my mom Renee got a few years back. My mom made me live with her and her new husband Phil for a while, but I felt more at home in forks and asked to move back. I know my dad still loves Renee, but at least he's doing okay.**

 **"Dad, Alice is coming over to pick me up later to stay over at her place. It that okay?"**

 **"Yeah hun that's perfectly fine, just don't do anything you wouldn't do here. Also tell Carlisle and Esme I said hello" he said as he looked me in the eye.**

 **"Of course. I'll be on my best behavior, and i'll make sure they get your greeting. By the way dishes are on you!" I kissed his, then scurried of to my room to get started on my homework.**

 **Sometime around 7:40 Alice called to say she was nearing my street. I grabbed my travel bag**

 **"Dad! Alice is here i'll see you tomorrow!" I called as I rushed down the stairs and out the door I wasn't able to hear what he said for I was already out the door.**

 **I saw Alice's BMW 4-series pull up front and Rose was hanging out the passenger window "Backseat bitch" Rose hollered.**

 **I just shook my head with a smile on my face and got in the car.**

 **As Alice drove we sang our hearts to the music blasting on the radio. I didn't notice at first when we got to Alice's beacuse we were to busy singing, but when I did I was in awe as always. The Cullen home was amazing. It had a huge wrap around porch and big shutter windows the whole house and white panelling, but that was only the outside.**

 **"So Rosalie, tell me are you gonna sneak off to Emmett's room later tonight and get your freak on?" Alice wanted to know as she wiggled her brows.**

 **I threw my head back in laughter knowing that was exactly what she was going to do once we started to get tired.**

 **"Don't you worry about that" she winked, and we all giggled.**

 **"Slut" Alice muttered loud enough so Rose heard her.**

 **"Don't fuck with me you midget"Rose retored.**

 **Alice just gave her the finger as we made our way inside. As soon as we walked in we were greated with blast of water.**

 **We all screamed at the surprise assult while the water kept coming. After a while it stopped and I could speak, but before I could Alice and Rose were screaming their heads off a stream of profanities at Emmett and Edward.**

 **"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES W-WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR, LOOK AT US WE'RE FUCKING SOAKED, MY CLOTHES ARE DRIPPING WET YOU PIECES OF SHIT AND...!"**

 **That was the gist of what they were saying and what not. They were so loud Carlisle and Esme came to see what was going on.**

 **"What in the - Can someone explain to me what's going on here?" Carlisle wanted to know while he tapped his foot, with a disappointed look on his face, as well as Esme who was standing behind him.**

 **"Well..." Emmett started, "Bella told me earlier today that her and Rose were staying the night, and that i should be ready in case they had something planned, and me being the genius I am I told Emmett and we did this as a warning, should they try anything we will be ready - as you can see."Edward finished looking very pleased with himself while Rosalie and Alice whipped their heads in my direction glaring at me with fustrated expressions.**

 **I looked down at my feet, blushing, feeling embarassed that Edward just ratted me out. "Thanks SO much for that" I looked at Edward while he chuckled.**

 **"Boys I want all this water cleaned up now, i'm pretty sure the girls got your message loud and clear. They won't be messing with you tonight." Esme looked at us shaking her head fighting back her smile.**

 **Esme's hair was a dark brown shade with streaks of copper - like Edwards hair, except his whole hair was that one color - and it stopped a bit before her shoulders and was bone straight. She had a figure eight like physique and was beautiful head to toe. No wonder where Edward, Alice and Emmett got it from. I wasn't saying Carlisle wasn't good looking - he was - But their kids took more after Esme. Carlisle had light blonde hair and was tall and muscular - Emmett got that from him. Carlisle was a doctor at the local hospital, and Esme was a interior desinger. They were a match made in heaven. i've never met anyone with so much kindness and compassion as them and one day hoped to have something like what they do.**

 **"Yeah we got it alright" Alice said while flipping off both her brothers**

 **"Alice! A young lady should never use that guesture" Esme scolded. Alice just rolled her eyes while Rose snorted and the three of us off made our way upstairs.**

 **(A/N: YAY! THE SIXTH CHAPTER IS UP AND HAS BEEN READ BY YOU MY LOVELY THE NEXT ONE WILL MOSTLY BE UP LATER TONIGHT OR IN THE MORNING TOMORROW)**

 **SMOOCHES POOCHES!**


	7. Staying The Night

**(A/N: CHAPTER SEVEN BITCHES! I'M A BIT LATE WITH THE UPDATE BUT YOU'LL LOVE ME SO MUCH NOW THAT IT'S HERE CAN'T YOU ALREADY FEEL THE LOVE?)**

BPOV

Once we got in Alice's room I was assulted with pillows.

"The hell Bella we're all wet beacause of you and your big ass mouth."Alice said as threw her pillow back on the bed.

"Yeah, this fucking blows because I really did have something planned"Rose pouted as she put her bag down.

Rosalie was the queen of pranks, she was notorious for her pranks, and everyone tried to stay clear of her on April fools.

"Of course you did, you sneaky bitch, but that won't happen now because Bella here can't help but protect the she loves" Alice cooed, making it my turn to throw the pillow at her.

"Hey! Alice can you get us some damn towels so we can dry off and change, because I don't want to stand here all night in fucking wet clothes."Rose snapped. she looked kinda pissed, maybe cause her plans were ruined.

Alice left the room to get some towels while I mocked Rose" Is Rosy Posy sad she can't pull her widdle pwanks" I said using the name I only called her to agravate her.

"Oh go fuck yourself swan" while she looked away from me.

Alice came back with the towels and we all dried off and changed into our pajamas.

"So ladies as you all know you have been brought here today because of the impending celebration of Isabella Marie Swan's 18th birthday"Alice stated

Alice was an amazing party planner, I mean her parties were legendary or so I heard because I only went to around half of them, but the ones I did go to - it was always a good time.

"Awwww FUCK YEAH! i'm making it a duty to get you WASTED at this party Bells, it's time you start living!" Rose fist pumped the air while she jumped on the bed making me and Alice laugh.

"Yeah right, Bella would _never_ get drunk"Alice rolled her eyes.

I felt like they were calling me a prude or something, but I knew they were right I would never get drunk. To be honest I wasn't a fan of ahcohol so I barely touched the stuff.

"Whatever just make sure you invite Jake"

Jacob Black was one of my best friends I Knew him his whole dads were great friends and our moms were friendly to each other. Jakes mom had died in a car accident that paralzed his dad from the waist down. We grew up together and were as close as I was to Rosalie and Alice. Jacob lived on the Quileute Reservation and went to their high school, meaning I didn't see him as often as I used to before Billy's accident and he could go places like before.

"Bella I think it would be real wierd to bring him when You ask out Edward, I mean he is in some deep shit then"Alice gave me a concerned look. Alice and Rosalie belived jacob had feeling for me but I knew better than that.I always saw Jake as an older brother kinda and to think of him any other way than a best friend seemed - odd.

" Jacob loves himself some Bella, I mean are you blind bitch? Do we need to get you glasses? Because i'm pretty sure even Stevie Wonder can see he likes you." Rose cackled. That was funny. but even if Jake does like me - which he dosen't - I wouldn't be able to even imagine myself in a position to like him back.

Edward already had my heart.

We went on with the night talking about the latest school drama, watched a movie, Rose ended up tying me to a chair so Alice could do my make-up, I got back at them by tackling them and giving the best award winning wedgies i could give.

"Shit my ass feels like it's about to split in two you whore"Alice laughed while Rose massage her sore bottom

"That will teach you to mess with me, i'm going downstairs to get some water you girls want anything" I knew once I suggested leaving the room they would sent me on a scavenger hunt for some munchies.

"Just bring back two more waters and my bag of candies" Alice instructed without looking up from her collection of movies she was selecting from.

I left Alice's room and went down to the kitchen only turning on one of the stove's overheadlights.I didn't bother turning on any lights, the Cullen house was like my second home I knew every crack,crease,and crevice on the lot.

While getting the waters from the fridge I heard a voice behind me that I would regconize anywhere.

"Midnight cravings, eh?"

I almost moaned when I noticed he was standing so close behind me and I felt his hot breath near my ear.

Holy shit.

I struggled to reply, and play it a moment to get my shit in order, I gave a coy smile and shrugged my shoulders sitting on the cool granite countertop - my attempt at flirting.

He seemed to look like he had to keep himself in control, maybe my flirting was working, I never really saw my myself as beautiful like Alice or Rosalie beautiful, just pretty - ordinary.

But that thought got me thinking somone as average as me would never be able to suduce someone like Edward Cullen.

Sigh.

"So, you want some Ice cream?" he asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Uhmm...no thanks" I mumbled I was taken back by his question for I was deep in thought. "Bella you okay you seem off" I guess I was staring off into space or something if he had to ask me that.

"yeah, fine" I looked up at him and almost had a heart attack when I saw him.

He was in an old pair of sweatpants, and - god help me - no Freaking shirt.

He was trying to kill me.

I was sitting on the counter open mouthed staring Edward in his piercing green eyes, my gaze occasionallydrifting to his chest. Ther was something about the way he twirled the spoon of ice cream in his mouth it was - provacative.

It was almost as if he was taunting me to jump off this counter and tackle him to the ground and have my way with him.

 _That_ would be nice.

"You seem to have a staring problem Isabella" he said in a low raspy voice

I was just about to soak my damn panties, but totaly froze when he sauntered over to me and positioned himself right in between my legs and his arms on the other sides of each of my thighs, trapping me - not that I was complaining.

I tried so hard to not blush, but it felt like my face on fire as he leaned in real close to my face, his lips an inch from mine.

"Edward" I moaned.

Oh god. DID I JUST FUCKING MOAN HIS NAME.

"Bella I didn't mean to keep it form you for so long but I really want you to know" he whispered.

Keep what from me? What was he talking about ? I didn't dwell on it for long because his facce was inching closer to mine and I longed to close the gap between us, but was frozen in place.

Was Edward about to kiss me?

Holy shit he was about to kiss me Edward Fucking Cullen was about to kiss me!

But just as our lips were about to touch we were interupted.

FUCKING. ALICE.

 **(A/N: I KNOW I KNOW CLIFHANGERS SUCK BUT HEY IT HURT ME TO DO THIS BUT IT FELT SO GOOD.)**

 **SMOOCHES POOCHES!**


	8. Midnight Kisses (Maybe)

**(A/N: IT'S HERE READ IT AND WEEP.)**

EPOV

While Emmett and I cleaned up the water Carlisle got an emergency call, and had to get to the hospital as Esme scolded us.

"Boys why would you do that to them, if you didn't want them to mess with you why didn't you just tell them that. Was all this necessary?" she gestured to the puddle we were currently mopping up.

"Well Alice never listens to us and we needed to find a way to get the message across" Emmett winked at our mother making her swat him on the arm. "I'm going upstairs, goodnight boys, love you both" she kissed our cheeks and made her way to her and my dad's bedroom upstairs.

Emmett and our mother always had this wierd relationship. They were more like close friends rather than mother and son.

"Ah man the look on their faces when we got them was priceless, but I think my ears were bleeding when they started screaming" Emmett laughed. Their facial expressions were too good to miss, but my attention was somewhere else when we attacked them.

Unfortunately Bella was wearing a white shirt and when she got wet it clung to her beautiful body in a way that should never be seen. I was glad she didn't notice or else she would have been embarrassed and cover herself, and ruin the show for me.

Once her shirt was completely drenched and could be seen through, it clung to her flat stomach, small waist and full chest. She wore a lace lavender bra, that gave her small breast amazing cleavage.

I was excruciatingly hard, while that angel stood before me so exposed.

"So Edward are you really gonna man up and ask her?" Emmett questioned.

It took every fiber in my being not to slap him. It took Emmet a whole month before he asked Rosalie out but then again he didn't know her, his whole life, and he actually asked Rose out - everyone else was too afraid to. Rosalie was bold and could throw a punch. Fucked with her and it was your balls on the line.

"Hey, am I speaking chinese"

"Yes Emmett I do plan on asking her out at the party." I rolled my eyes since when was he interested in my love life?

Alice.

"What did she put she you up to?"

"She gave me forty bucks to ask and make sure you would really do it."

"I'm going to throw that midget in a damn fire one day" Alice and her damn persevering personality could get annoying after 17 years of it.

"You know you would cry your heart out if anyone so much as talked badly about our little Alice." In a way he was right. Alice was our little sister and she was LITTLE. She was one of my best friends and the person I told everything. We confided in one another, and I hoped it stayed that way for as long as possible. It was always nice to get a girls perspective on things.

Me and Emmett went up to my room to play some Call Of Duty with Jasper online.

Time went by fast and Emmett left my room to get Rose from Alice's, to bring her to his so they could do the things I wish I could do with Bella.

When he left I stopped playing with Jasper, changed into some sweats and went downstairs for ice cream when I almost fainted from the sight.

Bella was standing in front of the fridge wearing barely-there shorts that stopped right underneath her round bottom, and a thin red tank top that showed the lovely skin below her collarbone, and hugged her tight body in all the right places.

I came up close behind her feeling the heat radiating off her body, and whispered in her ear. "Midnight cravings, eh?"

What she did next totally caught me off guard. She shrugged while giving me a coy smile and sat on the countertop he legs slightly open as if she was inviting me in.

Bella wasn't much of a flirt, and you could tell, but I was so close to doing some very naughty things with her on that countertop.

So to distract myself from her enticing ways I went for what I came down here for in the first place - ice cream.

"So, you want some ice cream?" she declined so I helped myself she looked to be thinking about something so I asked if she was okay and when she lifted her head to look at me I think she didn't know I wasn't wearing a shirt.

She anwsered my question while staring me in the eye, and I got lost in her choclate gaze and was absent mindedly eating the ice cream now.

She was biting her lip now, which i don't think she noticed and to be honest, it was very sexy.

Next thing I knew I was standing in between her legs my face directly in front of hers.

I needed to tell her about my feelings, she needed to know that I loved her and wanted us to be together. Screw doing it at the party it needed to happed now.

Holy shit.

I loved Bella. Damn straight.

She suddenly moaned my name and it took everything i me not to come right then and there at the sound of my name.

"Bella I didn't mean to keep it from you for so long, but i really want you to know" I leaned in closer and jast as i was about to kiss her - FUCKING ALICE - comes down into the kitchen.

Yeah. I was going to throw her in a fire.

"Bella what in the fuck is taking you so long. Rose left me to go be with Emmett and now your down here-" Alice took in the scene and stopped talking, her eyes wide. I hoped she just realized she totally cock blocked and made everything very uncomfortable.

"Umm...I think i'll go back upstairs." she muttered as she retreated to her room.

Bella but her hands on my bare shoulders sending pleasant jolts of electricity throughout my entire body. Her hand felt amazing; like fire without the burn.

"I think I should go too" she said looking at her feet. Her face beet red.

I placed my hands on her hips to help her down and felt her shiver from the contact.

"Goodnight Edward" and she went upstairs and it took every thing in me to _not_ watch her walk up the stairs.

It was going to be a _loong_ night...

 **(A/N: I HOPED YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER. IT IS THE WEEKEND SO THERE WILL BE ANOTHER UPDATE HOPEFULLY TONIGHT. PLEASE REVIEW LOVE ALL WHO HAVE READ AND FAVED AND FOLLOWED.)**

 **SMOOCHES POOCHES**


	9. Mornings Can Get Super Awkward

**(A/N: I'M SORRY GUYS I WAS SUPPOSSED TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER ALOT SOONER BUT EH I DON'T KNOW.)**

EPOV

Sigh.

After the whole incident in the kitchen, I went up to my room and lied down on my bed, not sleeping but too distraught to do anything else.

Bella consumed my every thought, when I was about to kiss her she seemed to be frozen, and I couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not.

She did moan me name - and god was that the sexiest sound any man on earth could have heard - but maybe she was trying to tell me to stop. Her best friends older brother was about to kiss her and she was totally freaked out by it.

I'm in love with Bella and I wanted her to feel the same or at least like m and maybe come to feel the tings I feel for her.

She had her own sense of humor, great taste in literature, and was different frm any other girl I knew.

She didnt wear makeup didn't need to. Her cheeks were always rosy and when she blushed, I was like a moth to her flame. Bella had the most attractive lips. The top one was a bit fuller than the other giving her a sexy reverse like pout.

Eventually my thoughts put me to sleep and my dreams were of Bella.

I woke up the next morning, getting out of bed to go to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

I turned off the water and as I was getting out the shower the door started to open, before I could even say anything, Bella stood in the door way staring at me.

Time seemed to have stopped as we just stared at each other for what seemed like forever. I felt my face heat up for I was embarassed, because the girl I loved, who I ALMOST kissed last night, walked in on, me not to mention I was naked.

Great. Just fucking great.

Bella slowly backed out of the bathroom and closed the door, leaving me alone.

Why me.

After I finished getting dressed I went downstairs for breakfast. Esme was hovering over the stove making a large helping of eggs and bacon, but there were only six settings at the table, I guess Carlisle got in so late that he was still sleeping.

"Morning mom" I said as I sat down at the table, Alice making her way into the room.

"Hello and good day my beautiful mother and brother" she chirped as she kissed Esme on the cheek and skipped to the table sitting down next to me.

"Edward i'm sorry about what happened last night, it was bad but think about this, you and Bella were about to kiss and that means you finally grew a pair and took action. The other bad news is, I made shit all awkward by walking in on you two and now we have to find a way to make things right." she said in a hurried whisper so Esme couldn't hear us.

Okay good so me and Alice were on the page - she totally fucked up, BIG TIME - so now that was cleared up we had to find a way that we could get this whole awkward situation under conrol and me and Bell together.

"Thank you, because you better be sorry. I was about this close from lighting a fire under your ass" I guestured with my thumb and index finger, showing how small the gap really was. Alice threw her head back in laughter and I could tell everything would work out between me and her.

Could I say the same thing about me and Bella. Probably not.

Emmett and Rosalie were the next to come down, they both looked like they were about to punch someone - Alice.

I can only guess that what happened with me and Bella happened with Em and Rose. Alice caused a lot of trouble last night.

As Emmett and Rosalie gave Alice fustrated glares I couldn't help but grin like an idiot as my eyes darted between the three.

"Alice if I just randomly punch you in the face today don't complain" Rosalie broke our silence. "Wait a minute now I want no one punching anyone in the face"Esme put breakfast on the table and we were all about to start eating when a voice came from up the top of the stairs.

"Forgot about me, eh?" she joked. I could never forget about Her. She looked beautiful like always in her jeans and t-shirt, her hair in a low ponytail at the nape of her neck a few strands framing her face.

"I guess we did, oh well" Rose looked her in the eye smugly. She chuckled and shook her head taking a seat

"Of course we didn't dear, your part of our family" Esme rubbed her arm as she blushed a faint red.

We all ate in silence. The teenagers at the table had a, odd night, due to Alice, and nobody really felt like talking.

When it was time for us to get going to school thats when things took a turn for the worse.

I was driving as always, but everyone else was trying to get in the backseat. Don't people usally fight over shotgun? Rosalie finally having enough of the pointless arguing because we were going to late for school yelled"BELLA JUST SIT UP FUCKING FRONT FOR FUCKS SAKE!" while pushing Emmett in the backseat and sliding in next to him, her arms crossed over her chest.

Bella's face lost all it's and she got in the passenger seat, her face expressionless.

I turned on the car and started driving, but some weird music was playing, and my ears were starting to bleed. "The fuck is this?" Bella said quietly only I heard her, so i reached to change the station, but Bella had the same thing in mind and our fingers grazed each other ever so lightly, but there was this strange jolt of electricity, making me pull back my hand without changing the station. I put both my hands on the steering wheel and focused on driving, but it was easier said then done with bella sitting within arms reach.

Bella's hand however stayed there hovering in mid air, she soon recovered and changed the station putting her hand back on her lap, while staring out the window.

As soon as I parked in the school parking lot Alice jumped out of the car running over to Jasper on the other side of the lot jumping into his arms and staring into his eyes. It always felt like if you looked at them while they were doing that, that you just walked in on your parents having sex. The four of us in the car groaned.

Bella and Rosalie got out and so did Emmett and I, Em and Rosalie had a quick make-out session before parting ways leaving me and Balle standing there in a awkward silence. Bella and Rosalie then went over to Alice while came over to us smiling like and idiot.

"I hear you two had some _eventful_ evenings, hmm?"the sarcasm thick in his voice. Alice must've told him about last night and I wasn't exactly upset the Jasper knew - he was one of my best friends - I would have told himm about it anyway - but the way he mocked us was what upset me. So as Emmet held him in a headlock I gave some good punches to his stomach.

"Alright, fuck off I won't talk anymore about your dry dicks!" he took off running, me and Emmett chasing after him.

 **REVIEWS ARE BETTER THAN TOUCHING EDWARD/BELLA'S HAND. SO MAKE SURE YOU DO.**

 **SMOOCHES POOCHES**


	10. School Can Lead to Interesting Things

**(A/N: THIS HAS TO BE MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET AND I'M REALLY PROUD OF MYSELF AND PLAN TO MAKE MORE LONG CHAPTERS JUST LIKE THIS ONE)**

BPOV

When I made it back to Alice's room she wasn't there but soon after I heard the door behind me open then close.

"Alice what the fuck is your problem!"Rose whisper/yelled. we didn't want to wake Esme with foul language. Rosalie's hair was a bit messy and her clothes needed some fixing. Looked like her and Emmett were up to no good and Alice walked in on them.

What, was it her new trend or something?

"Rose i'm sorry but, Bella was down stairs getting some snacks, then you left and Bella was taking a while so I went to see what was up..." Alice spoke fast and looked down at her feet her face slightly coloring. Alice only talked fast when she was excited, nevrous or embarassed, I decided it was the latter. She never really blushed unless she was really embarassed too.

I finished speaking for her knowing what she was about to say "She walked in on me and Edward about to kiss"

Rosalie's eyes looked as if they were about bulge out of her head"HOLY SHIT! Where? When?"

"In the kitchen a few minutes ago, unfortunately if Alice just waited a little bit longer-"

"You two would've been doing it!" she cut me off

"Whoah I don't think it would have went that far Rose, especialy now that I made shit all - wierd" Alice finally spoke up.

"No kidding I was about to get laid you fucking midget, and I bet if Jasper were here you wouldn't have been worrying about us now would you?" Rose cocked a brow in Alice's direction.

"Okay your right and I am sorry to the both of you, but you both did leave me to go be with my brothers, am I wrong?"

She WAS wrong actually. I went to get snacks not go on a romantic rendezvous with Edward. Though if that did happen I wouldn't be complaining.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but I went to get some damn candy, NOT your brother." I stated matter-of-factly.

Rose laughed and Alice pushed her, making her stop laughing abrubtly and the three of us got into a heated wrestling match, before falling asleep on top of one another exhausted from the rough housing.

I woke up in the morning my leg asleep from Rosalie laying on it all night. I groaned as I moved my foot the pins and needles sensation running ramped on my leg. My movement woke the other girls and we all got up to get ready for school. I sat in Alices room for a while so she could finish taking her shower, Alice and her parents rooms were the only bedrooms with their own bathroom, so Rosalie went to use the other bathroom. When Alice got out she said she used all the hot water. Alice was dressed to the nines as always in a form fitting peach tank top and mint green scarf with matching flats and a denim skirt. she left the room to see if rose was done so I could go, but came back out of breath panting.

On the other side of the door I could hear Rose's loud and irratated voice."Let me in Alice" as she pushed on the door, Alice using all her might to keep Rose out, but failing as she fell to the floor Rosalie storming in. "Alice do you have like some wierd addiction to cockblock or is it all just completely coincidental?" she was almost yelling.

Now I understood. Alice must have walked in on Rosalie and Emmett again which, made for a very mad Rose, because if her and Emmett did't get time together she would end up sexualy deprived and cranky.

I left the room to let them deal with the situation on their own. As I walked into the batroom I almost fucking died.

There stood Edward wet and - OH MY FUCKNG GOD - naked. I was standing in the bathroom doorway with a very naked Edward in front of me while we just stared at each other and I willed my eyes to stay on his. I failed of course and my gaze went lower onto his hard chest, he had a beautiful six pack with bronze colored hair that lightly covered inbetween his pecks and made a thin trail to his stomach.

I could've moaned when I saw his very lickable v-line, but that's when I didn't look any further and picked up eyes and backed out of the bathroom.

When I went back to Alice's room Rose was on top of her pulling her bra staps and letting them go, over and over again, Alice thrashing underneath her yelling for her to stop. It obviously did not look pleasant. So much for letting them deal with it themselves. I rolled my eyes while pulling Rose off of Alice. Rosalie was also looking very nice, her blond hair pulled into a high neat bun, a white sundress that had a floral pattern with a light blue cardigan and white sandals.

Alice got up rubbing her shoulders where her bra straps were. She fixed her clothes and left the room.

I sat down on her bed and Rose sat next to me."I want details about the whole Edward thing - now - I never got any last night" she said looking me intently in the eye I was going to tell her but right now I needed to shower so we could eat and go to school, and we just didn't have time for that.

"I promise to tell you everything later but I need to shower, alright?" I spoke as I got up and headed towards the door. "Fine" she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest - she had a habit of doing that when she in a bad mood.

I walked back to the bathroom making sure to knock this time not wanting to walk in on Emmett or something and have Rose coming after me. When I was in the clear I entered the bathroom, took off my clothes and got in the shower. The warm water relaxing my nerves and putting me in good mood. I forgot my bag with my clothes back in Alice's room and had to stick my head out into the hallway to ensure no one was there, before tip-toeing back into the bedroom.

I changed quickly and blow dryed my hair putting it in a lazy ponytail. I wore my favorite t-shirt I got from Flordia when I Went to Disney World with my mom when I was fifthteen. It still fit so I wore it. It was a black shirt with minnie on the front, I put on some jeans and my black converses', I wasn't one to dress up. Alice constantly nagged me to broaden my fashion choices, from just jeans and t-shirts, but I never listened.

I went downstairs and everyone seemed to have forgoten about me for I was the last one to take a shower - a late shower at that - and they were ready to eat. Esme was a great cook and I couldn't blame them.

"Forgot about me, eh?" I asked rhetorically. Rosalie giving me one of her snarky comments while I sat.

"Of course we didn't dear, your part of our family"Esme said sweetly while rubbing my arm. She was like a second mom to me and I wouln't want it any other way.

Breakfast was - tense - you could feel it in the air and i'm sure Esme noticed it too but keep quite. Every now and then either Rose or Emmett would give Alice a glare, she really messed thing up for them - twice.

After we ate we got up and went out to Edwards Volvo, but things only got more awkward then.

Emmett, Rose, Alice and I were bickering about who got to sit in the back. I knew I anted to sit backseat because things were kinda awkward still between me and Edward - who gotten in the drivers seat waiting for us - and I knew after not having spent much time together alone last night or this morning that Emmett and Rose would want to sit together. Why Alice wanted to sit in the back I didn't know but didn't get the chance to ask when Rosalie yelled at me to sit in the front, using some very colorful language.

We all got in the car then Alice sitting behind Edward, Rosalie in the middle and Emmett in the seat behind mine. When Edward started the car some really weird shit was playing and so I went to change it but as I did Edward was doing the same, and our fingers grazed each other as we were reaching for the knob. Edward pulled his hand back almost immediately , but I left mine there hovering like I was some idiot. But what had me so shocked was the odd electrifying sensation I got when he touched me. I had felt it last night when he helped me down from the counter, and it was absolutely amazing. After I changed the station to stop hearing that god awful music I put my hand back in my lap.

We got in the parking lot and I swear Alice got out of the car before it even stopped moving. She ran over to jasper who was leaning Rosalie's red convertible. I could almost hear her fuming in the backseat. Alice and jasper were just staring into each other's eyes and was very uncomfortable to anyone watching. We all groaned as we watched.

Soon the four of us got out of the car Rose and Emmett getting their much needed make out session. I was used to watching the couples be all lovey-dovey with each other but right now it felt weird with Edward standing next to me and the memory of last night still fresh in my mind. Once they were finished Rose made her way to me and we made our way to Alice, as Jasper walked over to the boys, grinning like a fool. Rose flipping him off as we walked pass. Once we got over to Alice we saw Jasper running Emmett and Edward chasing after him.

The bell rang, me and Rose heading to algebra, Alice gym. Sucks to be you.

Of course as soon as we sat down Rose bombarded me with questions about last night. I told her every single detail even up to this morning, about me and Edward's little get together in the bathroom - if that's what you could call it.

"No fucking way, Bella your shiting me right? You can't be telling the truth. It was like a full month into me and Em's relationship for me to see him naked. You and Edward aren't even together yet, and that's a huge milestone"she said in a low voice, shocked. I didn't repsond yet because there was something she said that made me wonder. Yet. Me and Edward aren't dating YET. What did that mean was she expecting us to end up date. I didn't get a chance to ask her cause that's when Mr. Birdie called on me to anwser the next question making me focus on class.

The rest of my morning classes went on as usual. After spanish I headed to lunch with Angela Weber. Angela was almost as pale as me - being plae was common in fork, but I was an albino looking pale.

Angela was a tall brunette, she wore glasses and was the most sincere person ever. As soon as we stepped into the cafteteria, Alice saw me and ran over."We need to talk, like, right now" she grabbed my hand and pulled me over to our table. At our table sat Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Eric Loo, and Rosalie.

I never really liked Jessica, one because I felt that she was always jealous of me for some reason, second she knew I liked Edward and asked him out anyway. She got turned down of course. She didn't tell me herself, it was Alice who said Edward told her about it. Jessica was now obsessed with Mike, who unfortunately was obssessed with me which didn't make me Jessica's favorite person.

One time I heard her talking about me to her best firends lauren baxter, and Victoria King. Victoria was Queen Bitch at forks high and painstakingly beautiful. Her fiery wild orange curls that went whatever which way on her head. She dressed like she just came out of a bar fight, teared jeans and shirts old ratted clothes, and whenever in class her feet were up on a desk or cradled to her chest. Alice always made fun of her for and wasn't scared to say it to her face. She just had balls like that.

I took the seat between Rose and Mike, who I swear saw icnh his seat closer to mine. "I might have told Alice and she went a tad bit haywire" Rose whispered in my ear. It took me a minute to understand what she was talking about but soon realized when Alice blurted it out.

"You saw Edward naked and didn't tell me!" Alice yelled only loud enough for our table to hear - not that I was comfortable with all them knowing aboout it. I blushed red and looked down.

"Yeah that's what you get. Be all hot and bothered now" Alice pouted. I know she didn't like when I didn't tell her everything because, we knew each other since we were babies and we told our secrets to each other, but right now was not the time.

My eyes darted up to her in shock at what she said, Rose throwing her heaad back in laughter, everyone else at the table looking at me with the same expression I had "Okay Alice how 'bout we get some lunch" I got up to go to the line, Alice following behind me.

I spun around once a knew were out of hearing distance. "What the fuck was that Alice" I was fuming how could she just say that in front of everyone was beyond me. "I'm sorry Bella, but I don't like it when you keep things from me" she looked aat my giving me her wide eyes and pouted lip.

I hated when she made me feel guiltly.

"I know that, but I was going to tell you sooner or later, it just never came up. Calm down okay?"

She seemed happy enough with that and even agreed to buy my lunch.

As we were walking back to our table, I felt someone grab my arm, and turned to see who it was.

Edward stood there taking my breath away. Alice didn't see him grab me so she kept on walking. "Can you sit with me so we can talk for a minute" I nodded and walked over to an empty table with him before taking a seat.

I tried to play it cool but with all that happened with us I couldn't find any words.

"Look Bella, I like you and I always have, but never found the right time or way to sat it. and with what happened last night I thought I might have a chance with you before Alice - whatever - What i'm trying to say is would you like to go with me tonight?" he rushed out, and took a deep breath when he was finished.

My heart stopped beating and so did everything else around me.

Edward Cullen likes _ME_?

Edward Cullen always liked _ME_?

Edward Cullen just asked _ME_ out on a date.

I think I just crapped my pants.

"Uhmm...yes of course I would. I've always liked you too but had the same issue...but look at us now" I guestured to the space between me and Edward. He chuckled and I blushed. The bell rang, both of us getting up to go to class. I could feel everyone at the other table staring at me. Alice looked smug, Rose winked, Jessica looked jealous as always, and so did Mike too, Eric just seemed uninterested and Angela looked hopeful.

I threw away my untoched food, good thing it was only a sandwhich. Me and Edward walking side by side out the cafteteria.

 **(A/N: SOO...HOW DID YOU LIKE IT OR DID YOU FEEL THING WERE A LITTLE RUSHED LET ME KNOW)**

 **REVEIWS ARE BETTER THAN BEING ASKED OUT BY EDWARD**

 **SMOOCHES POOCHES**


	11. Date Night Jitters and The Actual Date

(A/N:HEY GUYS I AD TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER FROM MY PHONE BUT ITS HERE ANYWAY SO ...

BPOV

Me and Edward walked into the lab together making our way to our seats together. Edward sat quite close to me, almost touching my arm. Our biology teacher, Mr. Banner came into the room pulling an old TV/VCR set in with him.

You could feel the excitement in the room as it was obvious we would be watching a movie. Unfortunately, it was a biology movie, but there would be no work on it so that was the good news.

Mr. Banner put in the tape and walked over to the front corner of the room to turn off the lights, after giving each student a pointed stare as if to say "don't try anything with these lights off", but almost the same time the lights went off a few phone screens came on - even Edward's. His was only on it for a second as he seemed to checking the time.

The minute the lights came off there was that same electrical charge between the two of us and I swear he could feel it too. For the way his jaw was clenched and his hands balled into fist like he was fighting back his own desire.

Oh. That's right. Edward liked ME.

It was still so hard to belive, and I couldn't wrap my head around it. The guy I like, likes me back - every teenage girls dream. And I planned to use that to my full advantage - not that I was the person to do that type of thing, but right now knowing I was what he wanted, why not tease him a bit.

I threw my arms back and streched which put my breast up in the air showing them off a bit. I saw him look at me from the corner of his eye trying not to look at my chest but failed miserably. I gave him a smirk and his eyes widened as he realized I was capturing his attention on purpose.

The bell rang and everybody in the room either streched or groaned from lazily sitting. As I was getting up, Mike came over to me.

"Hey, Bella there's going to be a small party over at my place tonight, wanna come?" He asked while scratching the back of his neck, he was obviously nervous about asking me. I wanted to come just to be a good friend and as I was about to say yes my date with Edward tonight compromised that yes.

"Uhh...Mike you see about that I might not be able to go...i'll be busy"I confessed without really telling him what I would be busy doing, also hoping he wouldn't ask, but of course like I could get what I want.

"What are you doing tonight?" he demanded a bit to sharply for my liking. So much for trying to be nice. "Well Mike I don't think it's any of your bissneuss what I will be doing tonight" I retorted, walking to the door only to see an amused looking Edward.

"I thought you went to class, why are you still here?" I gestured to his casual posture, leaning against the wall. "Without walking you, are you mad woman" he gave me an incredulous look, I couldn't help but laugh at him. He was just so cute. So Edward.

He walked me to gym asking me all type of questions from my favorite things to my mom. I knew more about Edward than he did about me for some reason, and I didn't mind him leaning more.

When we got outside the gym Rose and Alice were approaching so me and Edwaed bid a quick goodbye Mike glaring Edward down as he walked away.

"The fuck?" Rose questioned as she turned her head to watch Edward as she waited for answers. Alice had a huge smile on her face and I had a feeling she already knew.

I sighed "Alice will tell you" answering Rose's question. We went to our lockers to change and made our way into the gym. Today we were running laps.

As the three of us were jogging Alice explained the story to Rose.

"Before we got to lunch Edward pulled me aside to ask me what Bella thought about the whole situation and whatever, wanting to know if it would be a good time to ask her out and blah, blah, blah" Alice mocked making chatting hands

Rose threw her head back in laughter "Of course, Eward and Jasper are both pussies. It took months before Jasper asked you out and even before he did he had to ask me if it was the right time." I giggled while Alice pursed her lips and squinted and payed more attention to running.

Class was soon over and as I was leaving Mike came up to me. "Hey, Bella I just wanted to apologize for ealier, I didn't mean to upset yout or anything, it was just when I asked why you wouldn't come to the party you didn't seem to have a reason so I just thought you didn't want to hang out with us" his head hung and he mumbled.

I put my hand on his shoulder and spoke "Look Mike i'm sorry about that but I really do have plans tonight and i'm not sure if I will have time to make it. What i'll be doing tonight - don't worry about it." and with that I walked away from him and out the gym.

It shocked me to see Edward standing there leaning against the gym wall waiting for me. Rose and Alice were right behind me then. "Belllaaaa looks like someone's waiting for you" Rose whispered in my ear before walking away with Alice, both of them gave me smug looks. Those two can be pains in the ass.

"So I was going to take you home and then around eight I would pick you up, does that sound good?" I kept forgeting about this damn date. It all just seemed to good to belive. "Uh...yeah that's good, but i'll have to think of something to tell"

"What? Don't think your dad will aprove of me, he's know my parent for a long time Bella, I think that has to count for something" he raised a brow. He did have a piont Charlie always thought well of Carlisle and Esme, and their children, so telling him should be no problem.

"I guess your right"

"I always am"

Rose was going back to her place with Jasper, and Alice was coming over to help me get readt for later. "That's really unnecessary Alice, I don't even know where we're going" I tried to get her to just go home but she wouldn't budge. "You see now I do know where you'll be going, so it would make more sense for me to come over and help you get ready" Dammit. Why was she right. Not that I didn't mind Alice coming over it was just the dressing up and the doing of my makeup that I didn't like.

"Fine" and we both slid into the backseat of Edward's volvo.

When we got to my house me and Alice got out and told the boys bye. Charlie wouldn't be home for about a hour, plus it was friday and he usually brought home pizza, so I didn't have to worry about dinner. Alice and I went straight to my room and Alice turned on some music and she turned it on very loud. we did our homework listening to Ariana Grande, Lana Del Rey, The Weeknd, Beyonce, Taylor Swift, and Sia. They were some of our favorite artist. Occasionaly we would get distracted and check our facebooks, instagrams, and twitters. When 'blank space' came on Alice kept giving me funny looks and mouthing 'Edward' to me.

By the time we were finished it was already 6:30 and I needed to get ready. I got up to take a shower and that's when Charlie got was home much later than usually maybe it was a busy day at the station. It's now or never. I went downstairs as charlie was putting a pizza box on the table "Hey, Bells".

"Hey dad, Alice is here she's upstairs in my room" Charlie always liked Alice. To be honest who didn't like Alice.

"Okay that's fine"

"Dad...uh...tonight I have a date with Edward, Alice's brother, is that okay with you?" I decided to just get to the point and tell the truth, let's just hope it goes well.

"To be honest I should say no, but since I know his parents and I like them and their kids, yes you can go on this date but I want you back home by eleven, and don't do anything you wouldnt do with me there" he pointed a finger at me and gave me a serious look.

My heart stopped.

Charlie was letting me go on this date with Edward AND stay out till eleven. Did I die and go to heaven?

"Thanks dad!"I kissed him on his cheek and went to take my shower. When I got back to my room there was clothes everywhere. "Alice the hell are you doing" she was sitting on the floor, her legs cris-crossed, looking through the clothes. "Well Bella if you had a better selection in clothes than I wouldn't have to be doing this" she threw a pair of jeans at me, but I wasn't able to catch it before it hit me in the face.

"I did happen to find this really pretty dress, but I know you might fight me if I tell you to wear it" I wasn't a dress person but I do want to look nice and alice could always do that for me. Plus it was already 7:23 and I needed to be ready when Edward got here. "Alright, i'll wear it. Can you straighten my hair for me?" Alice jumped with glee and we got started.

It was 7:48 when Alice was done making me ready for my date. And I won't deny it but I did look VERY good. Alice parted my hair in the middle and straightened it. I had on makeup but it wasn't much. Some light brown eye shadow black eye liner and some peach lip gloss, Alice claimed I didn't need blush because of my already rosy cheeks. The dress I wore stopped right before my knees and was a deep blue color, it had lace slevees that went before my elbow and I paired it with brown boots, and if I got cold my jeans jacket it was still summer, but it was always cool in forks.

"Bella, why are you so hot, but fail to see it yourself?" Alice cocked her head to the side smiling, I just threw one of my shirts at her. My phone went off and I went to check it and it was a text from Edward.

Edward: omw you ready?

Bella: yeah see you soon

Bella: don't txt n' drive my dad's a cop

While we waited me and Alice cleaned up my room and were putting away my clothes, when the doorbell rang. My heart started beating fast and I had to take deep breaths to calm down. "Chill out Bella, everything will be fine, I don't need you passing out on me now" that did help me a bit.

Alice and I went down stairs Alice and Charlie getting into one of their conversations.

I opened the door to see Edward standing there looking like the greek god he is. He was wearing a plaid button up with short sleeves and tan shorts, with blue toms. "You look very beautiful Isabella" he leaned in and whispered in my ear. I almost lost it right there. I preferred when people called me Bella instead of my full name, but when it came from his mouth it made me wonder why I told people otherwise.

"You look very nice too"I walked into the living room Charlie and Alice laughing, the two got along well. "Dad, Edward is here, and were about to head out" Charlie got up and his expression changed almost immediately.

"How have you been Edward, i'm letting you take Bella out and I want her back here by eleven and no later, understood?" He shook Edward hand and looked like he was doing it a bit to tightly for my liking.

"Yes of course if that's her curfew I will have her back here at 10:59" Charlie let go of his hand and the three of us went out to Edward's car Charlie walking us to the door.

Once we started driving away Alice who was in the backseat started talking. "That was so tense, Charlie was about to squeeze the shit out of your hand" she pointed to Edward. "Your telling me I might have to have dad check it out for me" he joked. The car ride was comfortable with Alice there and I wasn't looking forward to her leaving, afraid without her me and Edward would have trouble talking to one another.

When we got to their house Alice, again, got out of the car berfore it even stopped moving. That girl is straight crazy. "Have fun you two!" she winked at us both and disappeared into the house.

"Where are we going to now?" I still didn't know where we were going or what to expect. I wasn't a fan of suprises.

"Well, we're going to Port Angeles, but that's all you'll be getting from me. He had the sexy crooked grin on his face, and it stopped me from asking anymore questions. He went on by asking more about me, I answered as fast as I could knowing there was another question. the car ride was actually fun and all the worry i had ealier was gone.

I didn't realized at first that the car had stopped, until he got out of the car and came over to open my door for me. We were parked by the pier and we walked over to the docks. "Here we are, Port Angeles Pier, it may not seem grand but I do hope you like it" he had his arms spread wide gesturing to the docks. I couldn't help but giggle at him.

We were just walking along the docks talking about every and anything, I was having a great time with him. About thirty minutes of walking we reached the end of the docks and there was an Italian restaurant called Bello.

"This is were we shall be eating, I hope your hungry" Edward asked. I gave him a nod and we went inside. It was small but very nice inside pictures were up on almost every wall of the owner and his family who owned the place for years. It wasn't very fancy but you wouldn't want to show up in just jeans and a t-shirt either.

Edward and I were seated and our waitress came over the instant we sat down. We both got the chef's choice and some water to drink. Our food came and we kept easy conversation. He was just so facsinating i never wanted to stop talking to him.

When we finished our food Edward payed the bill and we walked back onto the pier.

"On a scale of 1 to 10 how was that date"

"On a scale of 1 to 10? You get a 100, I really did have a good time, it was simple and the pier really is beautiful at night" I looked out onto the pier the full moon casting it's bright light onto the water, the light gray water moving slightly with small waves.

"Not as beautiful as you"

I turned to look up at him, to see that he had stopped walking and was facing me now.

He leaned in close and swept a stray hair behind my ear. Where his finger had traced it left a trail of warmth on my face, and I leaned in closer as well.

Next thing I knew his soft lips were pressing against mine, one hand on my waist the other in my hair. He pulled me closer to him, my hands now tangled in his hair the kiss getting more intense by the second. I felt his tounge press against my mouth looking for entrance and I gladly gave it, our tounges now twirling with each other, I bit his bottom lip and ran my tounge along it making him groan and press my body closer to his.

I could kiss Edward forever and never get tired of it. He tasted of sunshine and honey, and I would never get enough. We broke off the kiss both of us panting, it had gone further than I expected it to but I wasn't complaining. Edward now had both of his hands on my waist and but a bit of distance between us.

"Isabella you are one dangerous creature"he winked at me

"Creature?" I gave him the same incredulous look he gave me earlier in biology.

He laughed and intertwined his fingers with mine and we walked back to his car.

BEST. DATE. EVER.


	12. Goodnight Kisses and Parties

**(A/N: I HAVE SOME LINKS IN MY PROFILE TO ALL THE OUTFITS IN THIS CHAPTER PLEASE GO LOOK AT THEM. NOW READ MY BABIES!)**

EPOV

Bella and I were walking back to my car now after what I would call one of the best dates I have ever had. Not that I went on many, other girls never interested me as much as Bella, but that didn't stop them from trying.

Bella and I were walking the docks are fingers intertwined, her soft, warm hand sending pleasure all throughout my arm. We chatted mindlessly about just anything. Whatever she had to say I would listen. Once we got in the car I worried about what to do when I took her back home. If I should kiss her again or just tell her bye. I didn't want to seem creepy if I kissed her again, but I Really wanted to kiss her again. Her lips were so soft and full, and the way she kisses could drive me insane. She was like my own personal brand of heroine.

The car ride was silent. Bella looking out the window and I was captured by my thoughts, my gaze occasionally drifting to her. She really did look beautiful tonight, her long hair straight down her back and the blue dress that made her skin look like cream and roses.

When we got to her house I got out of the car and opened her door for her she didn't seem to notice we got there, and was a bit dazed when she got out the car. I walked her to the door and was about to tell her bye, when she fisted my shirt and crushed my lips to hers I didn't react at first, because I was too shocked, but quickly responded in kind to her.

For someone as shy as Bella she was definitely bold in this department.

She slipped her tongue in my mouth, and soon both our tongues were wrestling for dominance. I put both my hands on her face for better leverage and a deep moan came from the back of her throat. It was the sexiest sound I have heard in all my life and kissed her even harder. I pulled her closer both my hands on her hips now and her hands clenching my hair. I was painfully hard and wanted to take her right now, as soon as the thought was in my head I heard the front door open and quickly pulled away from Bella to look up and see her father standing in the doorway both hands on his hips looking enraged, his face beet red.

"Uhh...I'm gonna go inside now" Bella pointed to where her father stood and flushed bright red obviously embarrassed that we just got caught making out on her front porch.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go now too, goodnight Bella, Mr. Swan" I scratched the back of my neck and walked back to my car.

The second I got in the car I started the engine and drove away.

When I got home I was unusually tired, tonight was one of the best nights of my life, and I want to shower and go to sleep. Unfortunately Alice had a different idea. The second I got through the door she was screaming at me.

"OH MY GOSH YOU KISSED HER!TWICE AHH I CAN'T BELIVE IT YOU TOO ARE AMAZING TOGETHER YOU JUST TOOK TOO LONG TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT" once she stopped assaulting my ear drums she was beathing heavily, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Bella must have called her and told her all about it. That made me think if Bella told Alice and Alice told me good things, was Bella just as excited as Alice? Was the date really that good?

Yeah. And I think I was just an awesome kisser.

"Alice I appreciate that, but why scream at me?" I put a finger in my ear and shook it around to emphasize my point. She stuck her tongue out at me. Then dragged me to the kitchen to interrogate me.

"So are you two dating now?"

"I don't think so, but hopefully soon"

"Will you ask her out again?"

"Yes, maybe I'll ask her to be my girlfriend then"

Alice laughed and we sat at our breakfast bar talking about my date. I told Alice everything about tonight even the way it felt to kiss Bella. We told each other everything, even really personal stuff. I was even the first one to know when her and Jasper we're going out.

When we finished talking we both went up to our rooms, I was too tired now to do anything else but change and get into bed.

I woke up in the morning with a very prominent hard-on. I did have to take a shower...

I went in the shower and after I was completely wet I grabbed my length and stroked slowly at first imagining Bella was the one touching me...in the shower with me, the water running over her naked body. Her small waist pert breast and wide hips, the way her lips felt. I picked up my pace then. It didn't take long before I came all over the shower wall and my hand.

I got out the shower put on my clothes and went downstairs. Mom only made breakfast for us on the weekdays because she was always out and about on the weekend taking care of clients. My father had the weekends off, unless there was an emergency at the hospital. He was sitting at the breakfast bar, on his laptop, Alice and Emmett in the living room fighting over the tv. Since there was no breakfast I had to fend for myself.

As I was pouring myself a bowl of cereal dad briefly looked up from his laptop "Morning, how was your date?" he gave me a mischievous smile.

I almost spilled milk everywhere.

How did dad know about my date? Alice. She must have told both our parents. I did tell them I was going out but not exactly where or who with. "H-how did you know about that?"

"Emmett" That was not the anwser I was expecting.

"I wanted to know where you went, and I went to Alice for answers, since she seems to know ypu so well, but she wouldn't budge, so i went to Emmett and told him I would stop him from seeing Rosalie if he didn't" My father was always filled with knowledge and compassion, and I hoped to be like him some day, but right now this didn't sound like him.

I snorted, almost spitting out the cereal in my mouth.

I finished up my breakfast, leaving my father in the kitchen to do his work. I walked into the living room to see Alice draped over Emmetts shoulder, her thrashing and banging her fist on his back.

"Alice where's the remote, i'm not watching the Kardasians" he swung around searching.

"And i'm not watching wrestling, you big dud!" she kept banging on his back.

I saw the remote in between the couch cushions under a pillow so I walked over and picked it up changing the channel to discovery channel, Mythbusters was on.

Both of them froze, Emmett put Alice down, she slighty swaying, they were both gaping at me like I just grew a head out of my ass. Before I could even blink an eye Emmett had me in a chokehold and Alice was trying to get the remote from me. This went on for another 5 minutes before we just gave up and put on a movie.

"How was last night?" Emmett asked flopping down on the couch

"Good, really good we kissed and I might asked her out again, so there's that" I tried to keep it short and simple with Em, cause if you gave him an inch he would take a mile. His brute humor would have you wonder if he was an alien or something. Him and Rosalie difinitely had that in common.

"Nice, hey Rose is having a party tonight wanna go? Jasper's supposedly inviting some kids from the rez"

Rosalie and Alice had a thing for throwing parties that were always fun. Maybe this could be like a second date for me and Bella.

Just as I was about to open my mouth Alice spoke "Hell yes he's going. and your taking Bella" she gave me a sassy look then turned back to tv - way to take the words right out of my mouth Alice - Emmett chuckled. He always found it funny when Alice bitched me around.

When the movie was done it was around two in the afternoon and I decided to text Bella.

Edward: Hey

Bella: hi wassup

Edward: nuthin wbu

Bella: laundry

Bella: Rose is having a party tnight wanna go wit me

Edward: i was gonna ask if you would go with me, so yeah what time do you want me to come get you

Bella: 9:30 is good, bring Alice ur kinda on charlie bad side right now

Edward: okay see u later

Bella: :D

That last text made me laugh. I guess she was really happy to see me later. Alice being the pest she is, grabbed my phone from me and started reading my text. "Alice what the fuck" I snatched my phone back. She may be too small to fight off Emmett, but she wasn't able to fight me off any easier.

"What were you laughing at then? Hmmm was it Bellaaa?" she chimed like a three year old. I just got up and went to my room, leaving Alice in the living room.

I let the time go by, playing video games, somewhat nervous for Rosalies party. I was going ask Bella to be offical with me. I was determined to make her mine.

I know we only went out on one date, but we did kiss twice and I thought we kinda have a connection and I hope she feels it too.

Please god let her feel it too.

When I looked up at the clock it was 8:47 and someone was banging on my door. I opened the door to see Alice standing there dressed in a tiger tank top, a pink skirt that stopped before her knees and flared out, a gold chain, and some black heels. She was also wearing our mothers gold watch.

She was standing there holding a plastic bag, it's contents unknow. "Why aren't you ready yet? we have to get Bella" Alice had her lips pursed looking impaitent. "She said to pick her up at 9:30 it's not time to-" She cut me off mumbling something and running downstairs.

Wierd. Since she brought it up I should just get ready now. I went and took another shower, came back into my room and got dressed. I put on a long sleeve plaid button up and a dark gray cardigan over it, some jeans and sneakers. By the time I was done it was 9:12 and we had to go get Bella. I went to get Alice and Emmett but he told me Alice left to get Bella herself and would meet us there.

What the fuck Alice.

I got over it and drove me and Em to the party, It looked like we were early because we easily found somewhere to park. When we got inside the house we saw Rosalie pushing a keg into the living room which now only had their couch, a few other chairs, and a table with refresments and on the walls their surround sound system.

When Rosalie saw us she gave me a funny look while wiggling her eyebrows she was wearing an all back and white outfit. She had on a t-shirt that said 'dope' in black letters with black sleeves a black leather skirt and black boots, and just like Alice a gold chain. "So when you gonna bang her?" Rosalie spoke so smoothly and calmly like she just asked me how was my day. Her question made me blink a few times, Emmett burst out with his lound chortle.

"I'm gonna go find Jaz" I shuffled out of the room awkwardly, Rosalie and Emmett laughing as I walked away. I found Jasper in his Game room Putting away his valubles. "Hey man" I wandered over to the pool table and started arranging the balls. "Wassup, are we betting tonight?" he was bracing himself on the pool table leaning slightly forward his shaggy blond hair falling into his face, when we were younger we made fun off him for looking like a girl. Just as I was about to speak Music started blasting from the other room - Disclosure, Holding On - and the lights dimmed somewhat.

Right after that I heard loud voices, and went to see who was here.

As I was walking to the LIving room my Jaw almost hit the floor. I had turned my head to see who was coming through the front door and there walked in Bella wearing a white tank top with some triangle pattern on the front, it had big holes for the arms which showed of the black bra she wore underneath and some of the ivory colored skin on her stomach. She wore these red leopard print shorts that barely covered her smooth long legs, she had the same black boots as Rosalie. What I didn't like was the russet coloered boy whose arm was draped over her shoulders.

The party just started.

 **(A/N: REVEIWS ARE BETTER THAN MASTURBATING!)**

 **SMOOCHES POOCHES**


	13. What It's Like To Be Jacob Black

**(A/N: I NEEDED TO UPDATE BUT MY BELLA CHATER WASNT READY YET SO I DID SOMETHING A LITTLE DIFFERENT, THIS WILL BE THE ONLY CHAPTER IN JACOBS POINT OF VIEW)**

* * *

JPOV

Your a good kid, with a bad attitude. You have okay grades, and a cool dad. You wish could say you have a cool mom if only you remembered her.

You have your pack of friends, Sam, Paul, Embry, and Quil. Even Leah, she may be S ams ex but she never left your sides.

You love anything and everything mechanic, and can't wait to get your license. Your even working on your own car, but have to stick to your motorcycle for now.

And you had Bella.

Bella, one of your dads best friends daughter. The cheif of police's daughter.

Your only best friends for now, not that your complaining, but you want more. It was your mission to get more.

She was a kindred spirit, one of a kind. Her long dark brown hair, and soft pale peach skin. She was like the girl next door, if only you didnt live so damn far away.

She always came to you for car trouble and loved your dad. What more could you ask for.

Her love.

Like you didn't love her already you just needed her to know that and for her to feel the same way. Not that she didnt tell you she loved you, but it wasn't the same way you loved her. Her friends Alice and Rosalie were cool, but sometimes the looks they gave you had a different meaning to them, as if to say "Back off, we have someone waiting in the wings" but you ignored it.

And things were gonna change, and soon.

You were determined to make her yours.

* * *

 **(A/N: SO HOW WAS IT LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS I REALLY DO APPRECIATE THE FEEDBACK YOU GUYS GIVE ME SO KEEP IT COMING.)**

 **SMOOCHES POOCHES**

 **REVIEWS ARE BETTER THAN FIRST LOVE!**


	14. Jacob, Party Brawls, and Boyfriends

**(A/N: WELL LET ME SAY IT NOW. THIS CHAPTER TOOK FOREVER WRITING REWRITING THEN CORRECTING DOING THAT AGAIN THEN MAKING SURE I FIXED ALL MY ERRORS ADDING STUFF TAKING OUT THING. PHEW. ALOT HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

* * *

BPOV

Wow. Just wow. I just kissed Edward Cullen after our first date.

I'm the luckiest girl alive.

We were now sitting in his car driving back to my house he seemed to be thinking about something, so I let him think as I gazed out the window. Thoughts of me and Edward dating went through my head, us going out on more dates walking into the lunchroom together, every girl jealous because I'm with one of the hottest boys in school.

Girls chased after Edward like dogs chasing cats. They never stopped. Not like he ever gave them the time of day, which was always nice. It was nice for me I guess since the girls would never get a shot with him.

Consumed with my visions of Edward, I failed to notice we got to my house. Edward held the car door for me and I got out, both of us walking to my door. I saw him open his mouth, to say something but stopped him before he got a chance and grabbed his shirt kissing him - hard.

I didn't get a reaction from him at first, but as fast as I had kissed him he put both hands on my face and deepened the kiss, eliciting a moan from me. That only drove him further when his hands found their way to my hips, pulling me against him.

We were on my porch kissing when he suddenly pushed me away, for a second I felt rejected, until I turned and saw Charlie standing in the doorway glaring Edward to the ground.

Dammit.

Why did he have to chose now to be all... _sigh_.

"Uhh...I'm gonna go inside now" I could feel my face getting hot.

"Yeah, i'm gonna go now to, goodnight Bella, " with that he got in his car and drove off.

I turned to face the door and walk inside, my head hanging trying to avoid looking at Charlie, knowing he would give me some type of lecture, I went straight to my room and called Alice.

"H-hello" Alice was giggling uncontrollably, I heard shifting in the background "Jaz stop it. Wait, Bella? Is Edward on his way back?" annoyance clear in her voice, Edward didn't like when Jasper was over with Alice he complained that it was awkward and gross, and Alice got upset when Edward would kick him out.

"Uh, yeah he just left. I wonder what the two of you are doing hmmm?" I made sure the wiggle of my brow was heard in my voice.

"Shut up, hold on" I heard her put down the phone and tell Jasper goodbye,and also what I thought was clothing being put on.

After a few minutes Alice got back on the phone. "Details Bella don't leave anything out"

"Okay well, first your brother is the most romantic person ever. He took me on a walk on the pier, then to this amazing italian place. While we were walking back I was watching the water then we started kissing - my god can that boy kiss - so after that we held hands and we got back to my house and started kissing again when Charlie caught us and we ended it there" I didn't speak fast like Alice did when she was excited or add random profanities like Rose, but I spoke more than usual since I wasn't much of a talker, so now you could tell I was excited.

"OH MY GOD YES! Rose owes me twenty bucks, I knew you two would kiss"

Alice always had this weird precognition thing that we all knew about, so why Rose would bet against her i'll never know.

"You guys bet on our date, wow, but I can't really say i'm surprised"

"Hey, I think Edward just pulled up, i'll talk to you tomorrow, kay" she hung up before I could say goodbye myself.

I changed my clothes and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, brush my hair and wash my face.

Next thing I did was call Rosalie.

"Bella, bitch"

"You owe the short one twenty, why you still bet against her I fail to see"

"Because one day she's gonna fall on her ass and i'm gonna be there to see it happen, so since I owe Alice twenty i'm guessing you two kissed. I honestly thought he was too pussy to do it so soon. What was it a peck on the check?" the mocking tone evident in her voice.

"Ah screw you rosey posey"

she was saying something but I couldn't hear her over Charlie knocking on my door.

"Hey talk to you later, Charlie's knocking on my door" as i was hanging up i heard her say "The Party's at nine"

She was throwing a party. That was most likely what she was talking about.

"Come in dad" I sat up on my bed getting ready for whatever speech or lecture he would give me.

Charlie slowly crept around the door and into my room standing directly in front of me.

"Listen Bella, I can't follow you wherever you go and tell you what to do, but I want you to think smart and be safe-"

"Dad before this conversation goes where we both don't want it to, I will be safe and use my head, but don't worry i'm too much like you to do anything reckless" I got up and kissed him on the cheek. He was visibly relieved.

"Good, night bells" he closed the door and went off to his room. I looked at the clock it was now 12:55 and I was feeling tired, so I turned off the lights and got in bed.

Edward's hand was placed at my upper thigh beside my Butt his fingers trailing along it inching closer to my core. He was kissing me passionately his soft lips going up and down along my jawline then, my neck to the skin above to breast. just as he was about to reach my sweet spot my phone started ringing.

The ringing continued, I groggily opened my eyes and reached for the damn thing, way to ruin _THAT_ dream.

I looked at the caller id to see Alice calling me, the time was 10:18. I guess I slept in.

"m-lo" Yawning I got out of bed and into the bathroom.

"Holy crap I swear I can smell your morning breath through the phone"

"Ahh" I still a bit disoriented and upset my dream didn't have a happy ending or at least a satisfied Bella, so right now i wasn't in the mood to deal with her crap.

"I need to know what you're wearing tonight for Roses party, or else I might have to bring you something" I knew she was trying to make it sound like a bad thing, but we all knew alice would not give up the opportunity to dress me up like her own personal barbie doll.

"Alice do what you want let me wake up a first at least"

"Whatever, see you so- Emmett give it back-" then the phone was cut off.

I took a hot shower letting it relax me, after I got out brushed my teeth and went downstairs, Charlie was out fishing so I had the house to myself, but I did have chores. I went into my room to get any dirty clothes I left lying around, and take them down to our laundry room.

I just started a load when I got a text from Edward.

I wanted to asked him to Rose's party and was hopeful he would tell me yes.

Bella: Rose is having a party tonight wanna go wit me

He said he was planning on asking me anyway. At least we had the same thing in mind.

After I finished laundry I just started cleaning. from the kitchen to the living room, and bathroom I went all out. by the time I was down it was eight, so I tested Alice so she could help me get ready.

Bella: Alice do you think you can come over now to get me ready

Alice: KK omw

I took another shower, and blow dryed my hair. I heard the front door open and went downstairs to greet Charlie.

"Hey Bells, how was your day?"

"Fine I guess I just did a lot of cleaning and the laundry. Rosalie's having a party tonight and I was wondering..."

"yes you can go, but remember what we talked about last night" he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"i'll get that it must be Alice" I walked over to the door opening it to see Alice standing there in all her glory. She just always looked good.

She was holding a fairly small bag in her hand which I could only guess contained my outfit for tonight.

"You ready?" she had a huge grin on her face while waving the bag in front of mine.

When we were done, my hair was pulled back in the front by two fishtail braids, I was wearing a white tank top with some triangles on front and these red shorts- they were really SHORT - and had leopard print. Not to mention my shirt totally showed off the strapless black push up bra Alice made me wear underneath.

I swear she was trying to impress Edward more than I was right now.

"Bella you look hot, and i'm not even trying"

"Alice everytime you help me get ready you say that, can we just please go?"

"Fine" she put both hands up in mock surrender.

We walked downstairs both telling Charlie goodnight and that I might just stay over at Roses house it was late already, and I wouldn't want Alice to drive so late in the dark. I got into Alice's porsche and we drove off to the party.

When we pulled up to the house people were just starting to come as well. She parked we got out and started to head towards the house till I heard someone call my name.

"Bella!"

I knew that loud boyish voice anywhere, before I could greet him back I was being suffocated in a hug.

"Jake...c-can't breath" he let me go smiling like an idiot his teeth looked so bright against his russet skin tone. Jacob's long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, he was wearing a tight black t-shirt that showed off the huge muscles on his arms. Jacob was only sixteen and right now he looked twenty. I remember him as the boyish lovable kid, but now he towered over me and the way he looked gave off a bad boy vibe. "Sorry bout that but it's been forever. I missed you" It was true i hadn't seen Jacob for some time, because during the summer beside having Alice and Rose drag me every which way, I had a job working at Mike's family outdoor supply shop.

"You know steroids are really bad for you, I mean holy shit Jake i haven't seen you in like two months, but you can not get THIS big" i grabbed his bicep and gave it a squeeze, it not moving in the slightest.

"i'm just filling out bells. Are you here for Jasper's party"

"Uhmm, yeah his Sister Rosalie invited me, you've met Rose before"

"Yeah, cool, let's go in" he threw his arm over my shoulder and started walking I didn't have a choice but to follow because of his heavy arm. I could feel Alice glaring at my back, she was always cautious of Jacob making sure he didn't try anything with me, but right now, I was trapped.

Jacob's arm was really warm almost burning against my skin. While we were walking I took note of how the way his arm was wrapped around me made it look as though he I was his girlfriend.

Upon entering the house I got a glare from Rose but it soon left me and went to Jacob. I looked the other way to see Edward there his mouth slightly open appraising my appearance, I was still taken back by his response from me, I just couldn't understand that Edward Cullen liked me. I took notice of what he was wearing as well. His was wear a gray button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, the muscles in his forearm very appealing to the eye, some jeans and sneakers. His facial expression changed when he saw Jacob's arm, I wasn't exactly happy that it was there either but the look on his face said murder.

"Hey, jake i'll see you later, kay" i tried to move from under his arm but he wouldn't let me.

"Oh no you don't I haven't seen you in ages and now you try to runaway from me. Hang with me for a little while longer" he gave me the silliest puppy dog face ever and I couldn't help but snort at him nodding my head the two of us walking off into the party.

I already knew some of his friends, Sam the oldest who was like a leader to them, always there to tell them right from wrong. His best friends, Quil and Embry.I also met some new people, like, Jared, Collin, Seth, and Seth's sister Leah. She was the only girl in their little pack but she looked like she didn't want to be anywhere else.

I was with Jake for about an hour talking, catching up. I found out he was making really good progress on the car he was working on. In the middle of our conversation I felt a hand grab me and yank me up to stand. I was now looking Rosalie straight in her clear blue eyes, anger written on her face, she had a bit of a temper.

"Bella what the fuck! You ask Edward out to this party and now you ditch him for ol' pal a mine" she whispered so Jake wouldn't hear. It was true I wanted to be with Edward since the moment I walked into this party, but i couldn't just refuse Jake after so long of not seeing him, what kind of friend would I be then.

"Look, my bad but he dragged me over here and I couldn't just tell him no, but give me a minute to say bye and i'll go find Edward"

"You better, me and Alice bet against the boys that he would ask you to be his girlfriend, so go make that happen"

"Oh my gosh, you guys suck" I swatted her arm, but the idea of being Edward's girlfriend did put a smile on my face.

"May I ask what?" she wiggled her eyebrows while I stuck my tongue at her. She left then leaving me with jacob.

"Blondie looked upset, what she tell you?"

Dammit, now I had to make an excuse to leave Jake, but I was a terrible liar and he would see right through me anyday, so I would stick to the truth, but maybe not all of it.

"Rose was just upset that i wasn't hanging out with my other friends tonight and came over to tell me, so I hope you don't mind, but maybe i'll see you later tonight, kay"

"Oh. That's fine but I will hold you up on that" he looked sad to see me leave, and that made me sad, but I knew inside I was happy to go off to find Edward, and meet with those emerald eyes.

I gave jake a friendly wave and went off. I decided the game room first, and was rewarded to see Edward leaning against the wall a pool cue in his hand watching the next person take their turn. I walked over to him, and when his eyes met mine I burst out into a huge smile, and so did he.

"Hey"

"Hey, who was that you walked in with?" Woe subtle.

"Jealous are we? Your face is almost as green as your eyes" he chuckled, nodding.

"I guess I am, but you never did answer my question"

"Jacob Black. I knew him since I like was two. He's one of my best friends" he didn't seem to care much anymore and just shrugged.

"Want something to drink?"

"Sure" with that we left his pool game, telling Jasper he would be right back. we walked to the kitchen were he grabbed a beer out the fridge, I did stay away from drinking but I was feeling different tonight. "Hand me one" Edward gave me an incredulous look but slowly pulled one out of the fridge for me."thanks" I opened the bottle and took a sip letting it flow through my body, already feeling a slight buzz.

"You know...We never finished where we had left off at my house" The look on his face was full of desire and trouble.

He was up to no good.

And I liked it.

Before I could ask what he was talking about, he took the beer from my hand, putting it on the counter, then placed both hands on my hips and his lips on my neck. "Don't act like you don't remember" his voice a low deep rumble, that stirred something inside me. The heat from his breath on my neck made my knees go weak, making him lean back tripping, but I tried to stay up and lean backward, but his hands were still on my hips so we both fell back on the kitchen tile ,him on top off me. I felt the air get pushed out of me when his weight crushed my body,but what I also felt was every inch of his body on mine, that electrical current going crazy. "Ouch, holy shit that hurt" I felt the throbbing on the back of my head, I moved my head to look at Edward, only to see him get pulled off me in a flash.

"Get the fuck off of her you creep!" Jacob's voice could be heard from miles away, he was obviously angry.

I got up fast then to see Jacob throw a punch to Edward hitting him straight in the nose. Edward faught back, landing one right in Jacobs gut, Jacob tried to get another hit on Edward but it was like every punch he threw Edward knew he was going to throw it, and dodged it, hitting him harder each time. Soon jasper and Emmett came into the kitchen grabbing jacob and taking him outside. I was in so much shock at what just happened, it all went down so fast.

I ran over to Edward as he slumped down onto the floor. "Holy shit are you okay?" I put both my hands on his face to get a good look at him, only to see blood dripping down his chin from his nose. I got up and covered my mouth, and looked away, not wanting to pass out. I was leaning on a counter feeling dizzy. "What the fuck, just happened?" I heard Alice's voice come from behind me, she but her hand on my back "Come on Bella lets get you some fresh air. Rose can you help Edward?" she escorted me outside into the crisp air. I took in a deep breath sitting on the pavement.

"Bella, would you care to explain, what I just saw"

"Okay" My voice was weak but I went on. "So, after I left Jacob, I went looking for Edward I found him in the game room. We went to the kitchen to grab something to drink, them he started messing around, but my uncoordinated ass ruined things when I fell and hit my head him landing on top of me. So I guess Jacob must've heard me and went into the kitchen, to see Edward on top of me, on the floor and i'm in pain, one thing lead to another and they were fighting"

Alice listened to the whole story nodding. "Alright well, that's that, but what are you going to tell him" she pointed down the street where I saw Jasper, Emmett, and Jacob walking back, to the house. I automatically knew who she was talking about when she said 'him'.

"Alice what do I tell him, I love Jake like a brother, but I want to be serious with Edward and I think he stopped that from happening"

"Well tell him that, what's stopping you?"

"Maybe I always knew he felt different about me but didn't want to admit that to myself because I didn't feel the same, but now I have no choice do I"

The boys were in front of the house now me and Alice stood up, her patting my shoulder "i'll go check on Edward"

"Tell him im okay, i'll be there in a minute" she nodded and left with Jasper and Emmett.

"Wow. I'm really sorry you had to see that, but are you okay?" he was holding my shoulders looking to see if i was absolutely fine.

"Yeah, yeah i'm okay Jake, but I need to tell you something-" he didn't seem to hear for I was talking so low and he just continued

"I can't believe they kicked me out, when that asshole in there, was practically all over you , I mean what the fuck, now I bet their in there baby-ing the little shit"

I was getting upset the way he talked about Edward like that. I looked up to tell him off when I really saw his face. The skin on his lip was broken so there was a small amount of blood on his bottom lip. he had a black eye and his left cheek was bruised. Edward really didn't let him off easy did he.

"Look, Jake you don't understand, i'm kinda dating him he was messing around and I fell, it wasn't his fault, I just thought you should know before you start pointing fingers, I was totally okay with it" I thought after hearing that he would relax a bit, but he only seemed to get more upset. His whole body was shaking, visibly enraged

"You were okay with it? What the fuck Bella that's the type of guy you go out with, huh? he had you on the floor at a party and it's all fine and dandy? that's some really messed up shit"

I was almost on the brim of tears. Jacob could go fuck himself. So much for being a best friend.

"You know what Jacob if you feel that way then leave. Don't call me, don't text me because I won't answer." I walked away from him not looking back as one hot tear rolled down my face.

I wiped away the tear as I walked through the door, to see Edward sitting on the couch with an ice pack on his nose. I went over to him and put my hand on top his. "You okay, is your nose broken or something?" I went to take the ice pack from his nose to look at it. His nose looked fine besides the swelling but the ice would help it go down.

"Yeah im okay you should see the other guy." I did see the other guy, and it wasn't pretty. "Your right, but im glad he looks like that now" I folded my arms over my chest

"What happened? I thought he was your best friend? I mean it did look like I was trying to have my way with you, I wouldn't blame him I would do the same thing, but I do hate him for punching me in the nose" That was just like Edward find the thing likable about the person, but go talk bad about them to make that seem like nothing.

"True, but the things he said outside were really fucked up"

He didn't seem to understand what I was talking about, so I just shrugged "You're not much of a friend when you start assaulting my taste boyfriends, verbally and then physically"

Oh no. Oh no no no no no no no.

What the fuck is wrong with me. I just called him my boyfriend.

Shit.

I looked off onto the other direction not meeting his eyes playing with my hair. "Boyfriend, huh?" that's when I looked at him a huge smile plastered on his face. "Uhhm..."

Before I could look like an idiot any longer Edward kissed me sweetly, then looked me in the eye taking both my hands " Bella I would be honored to be your boyfriend"

Yup. i'm in heaven. I died and went to heaven.

the biggest shit eating grin erupted on my face and I started laughing, so high off happiness.

Edward Cullen. _My_ boyfriend.

"Hey I was gonna go home now, since it's getting late and i'm kinda messed up" he gestured to his nose and I nodded

"Sure i'll come with you, Charlie thinks i'm staying here the night anyway. First let tell Alice and Rose they just one a bet" he shook his head smiling and I went to find my friends.

I turned the corner to see Rosalie pushed up against the wall her legs wrapped around Emmett's waist his tongue in her mouth. "uhh" they both didn't notice me so went in search for Alice instead. She was in the game room Jasper trying to teach her pool, by the way they were positioned over the table looked like she was learning a little bit more than just pool. "Hey Alice me and Edward are about to take off"

She squinted her eyes and scrutinized my face looking for answers, so I thought just this once I would help her out.

"Jasper you just lost a bet" my smile was smug. He muttered something while Alice eyes went wide, she strted clapping her hands jumping up and down

"AHHHH! What happened?"

"Okay well after the whole thing with Jacob - which didn't end well, i'll tell you about it later - I came back inside WE had started talking when I acciently called him my boyfriend. Told me he would he would be honored and now im here"

Jasper and Alice exchanged a look "Wait if he didn't ask you then technically..." I heard from behind me. Emmett was walking in with Rose behind him.

"Oh my god! No!" the girls said in unison.

"We won the bet, and forty dollars!" Jasper and Emmett high five, celebrating.

The bet was if Edward would ask me to be his girlfriend the girls said yes guys said no. Now I understood. "Well that's what you both get for betting on me"

"Well considering we lost it only shows how much more of a pussy your boyfriend is" Rose retorted.

They all threw their heads back in laughter while I flushed red.

"Hey don't make fun of us, i'm a pussy and i'm proud" Edward wrapped his arm around my waist

"Damn straight" Emmett punched his arm

"You are absolutely right" Alice smiled

We told our friends bye and walked out to his car

"Aren't your parents home? What will they think when it's just you and me?"

"They should be home but it's late and most likely their sleeping."

The car ride had a comfortable silence, letting me reflect on tonight. I did get in a fight with Jacob but he was acting really out of line, I wasn't his to protect and tell what type of guys I should be with. The greatest thing in the world happened tonight though. I was now Edward's GIRLFRIEND. I still just couldn't understand, when I got so lucky.

We got to his house Edward opening my door for me. We walked up to his room together quietly. i've been in his room before and it was nothing like the average teenage boys room. On one side it was just a wall of shelves with his music collection, he had every type of music you could think of. then there was his bed on the other side, he had white walls and speakers in each corner of the room.

"Uhh...you can sleep in the bed, i'll stay on the floor"

Did he really think I came over here to sleep in an empty bed. "Or we can both sleep in the bed I think that is a better plan"

He was scratching the back of his neck laughing "I guess you're right"

"Let me get something to wear from Alice's room first. I'll be right back" I left his room and went across the hall to Alice's. I went to her dresser next to the door and started there. luckily I found a white T-shirt and some pants, I changed in here and went back to Edward's room with with my clothes folded in my hands.

Edward was sitting on his bed his back to me the only light in the room coming from the moonlight peering in the windows. He didn't have on a shirt his perfectly sculpted back drawing me to him, begging to see his front. I walked over and sat down on the bed next to him. He took my hand and held it in his. I turned to look at him his shirt less-ness almost killed me. I don't think Edward ever went to the gym or if he was just naturally perfect. His chest was drool worthy.

I couldn't help myself. I climbed onto his lap and kissed him urgently. His hands roamed my back while I traced my fingers along his beautiful chest, when his bare hands slipped under the shirt to touch my waist the bare skin on skin contact made me moan and I instinctively ground my hips into his getting a groan from him.I could feel his erection press against my thigh. He laid on his back then rolling us over so he was hovering over me. He had stopped kissing now staring me in the eye. "Hey, I wasn't done with you"

"Oh yes you are, I say we get some sleep before things get out of hand" I had to be honest with myself; he was right. I may want Edward right now with a passion, but I didn't want to regret it, for we have only been boyfriend, girlfriend about an hour.

"Fine" we got under the covers, I laid my head on Edwards chest, listening to his heart beat, my arms around his neck, his around my waist

"Tonight didn't go as I planned you know" he chuckled.

"I agree, but I wouldn't have had it end any other way" I yawned I didn't realize how sleep tried to get to me so fast.

"I think I love you" I admitted.

"I know I love you"

I fell into a blissful sleep then happy and in love.

* * *

 **(A/N: THEY ARE NOW DATING! I REALLY ENJOYED MAKING THIS CHAPTER SO I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED READING IT**

 **REVEIWS ARE BETTER THSN BEATING UP JACOB BLACK**


	15. Kissing Almost Leads To Trouble

**YOU CAN PUT DOWN THE TORCHES AND PITCHFORKS, I KNOW, I KNOW I'VE BEEN GONE FOR LIKE FOREVER BUT NEVER FEAR I HAVE RETURNED WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. THIS ID A FUNNY ONE IN MY CASE.**

* * *

BPOV

I opened my eyes to see Edward looking down at me.

"Morning beautiful." He grinned at me, his green eyes staring into my brown.

"M-morning" Him just looking at me had me speechless, not to forget I was still wrapped in his arms.

Then it hit me that I just woke up. My hair probably looked a mess and I had morning breath.

 _Awesome Bella. Way to go on your first day as his girlfriend._

I opened my mouth to excuse myself to his bathroom when there was banging on the door.

"Bella, can you PLEASE call your dad before he drives me crazy!" Alice shouted.

Confused I got out of bed and went over to my shorts where my phone was, to see several missed calls and text from Charlie.

"What's wrong" Edwards voice came from behind me, looking at my phone screen.

"I don't know, I told him I was going to stay over at Rose's, so I don't know what his problem is."

"Maybe you should you go" Edward suggested "I'll drive you"

I groaned, I didn't want to leave, but it might be serious.

"Fine" I huffed, when Edward put his hands on my hips and turned me to face him. "First let's fix that attitude" he leaned in, but I backed my head away.

"Morning breath"

"Who cares"

He leaned in once again and our lips melded together his tounge making it's way into my mouth. I could taste the minty toothpaste still lingering on him.

Cheater.

I was losing myself in the kiss, with just enough sense to realize he turned us around and started to lower me on his bed. Our legs were soon tangled within each other and I felt Edward's hand slide up my t-shirt and slip under me, bringing my body closer to his. The pressure I was feeling was intoxicating. I embarrassingly let out whiny tortured sounds as his lips and teeth grazed my jaw and neck. It got hot quick and I could only feel what was happening now, in the moment. My body felt on fire at the sensation of Edward's body weight on me. I felt a jolt of pleasure as his fingers locked on a strand of my hair, pulling my head back and taking me into his control as he seized me with another deep kiss.

I crashed back down to earth when the door swung open slaming against the wall, making a trohpy on one of the shelves fall over and hit me on the head, an aggravated Alice with both hands on her hips standing in the doorway.

I was so startled that I kneed Edward right in the nuts, and he flew off me rolling onto the floor. I heard him groan and rolled over,clutching my now throbbing head to see him huddled up holding his man parts.

"Holy crap I'm sorry I didn't mean to" he gave a weak nod then got up and we both looked at Alice.

"ALICE!" we both yelled.

She took a deep breath then spoke"Look Bella, you need to go because, last night after you guys left we had some more drinks I got drunk and accidentally - accidentally now - called Charlie and he overheard me talking to someone about you leaving with Edward. He didn't call me back till this morning to ask about it, I lied of course but he is still freaking out, so it really is best you leave, im so sorry I didn't mean for that to happen I take full responsibility, I guess this headache is kinda like my karma" She rushed everything out and gave a nervous laugh at the end, but I got the most of it.

I didn't even think twice before I lunged at her.

"Alice, What the fuck! When I get home he is going to go ballistic on me! I swear I hate it when you get drunk." I sighed reflecting on Alice's drunk memories.

One time she set Emmett's shirt on fire.

He was still wearing the shirt.

Edward being the good person he is pulled me off Alice, and helped her up.

"Where's mom and dad?" Edward asked.

"They left, surely they would have heard the noise and came over here" Alice snapped.

"Maybe that's why I asked" He retored.

"Well I didn't ask for an attitude" Edward and Alice started to bicker with one another so I thought it best to get ready.

I left the two of them and went to bathroom. I didn't bother taking a shower since I was already pushing it with Charlie, no need to get back home later than nessecary.

I put back on my clothes from last night and went back to Edward's room, where he was tying his sneakers ready to go.

"C'mon let's go" I stated and went downstairs.

Emmett was pouring himself some cereal when he saw us and winked. "So you two have a good night last night?" He teased.

I felt my cheeks light in flames while Edward just chuckled at my reaction shaking his head. Emmett burst out in laughter at my embarrassment. I don't understand how anyone could find my harrasment so funny.

"Em, i'll talk to you later, but first I gotta take Bella home"

He nodded his head and went back to his cereal, Alice was giving my an apologetic smile as we walked out the door, I returned her smile with a playful glare her whole face lit up knowing she was forgiven.

I could never stay mad at Alice.

We got in his car and went on our way.

I spent the ride going through my phone, reading all the missed text, most were from Charlie telling me to call him, where I was, and so on. The other from Alice and Rose. It was pictures from last night.

 _Looks like they really got drunk out of their minds._

Charlie even left me a few voicemails that I listened to, Edward and I both cracking up at his awkwardness.

Edward thought it would be better for the both of us if he dropped me of a block away, I agreed and leaned in for a goodbye kiss but he pushed me away.

"What?"

"You really should go before we spend another 10 minutes in this car" He winked at me and suddenly it got hot.

He did however give me a kiss on the cheek lingering for a bit before sending me on my way.

"Good luck" and he drove off. The cold air of forks hit my bare limbs once I was out of the car. Wasn't it supposed to be summer?

As I was walking I tried to make up excuse like Edward taking me to his house because Alice and Rose stayed to clean after a fight broke out.

 _Well at least part of that is true, but it just dosen't make sense._

I tried to think of something else, but as I approcahed my house all possible excuses left my mind as panic took over.

Here goes nothing.

I turned the key and went inside. My whole body broke out into a cold sweat. Charlie was at the table he looked up at me immediately disappointment and anger in his eyes.

"Where have you been?" He got straight to the point, his voice stern.

"Uh..." I racked my brain for something good but came up short.

"Don't lie to Bella, your not very good at it either"

"I told you I was staying at Roses'" I said firmly hoping he would belive it.

"Then why would Alice say you left with Edward?" He gave me a questioning look.

"We went to the store together, just that, and the reason I didn't anwser any of your calls or text was because after all the partying I fell asleep" To be honest I was shocked I could put that all together, Charlie was still scrutinized my face looking for something, but I wasn't going to give anything up. It was hard lying to a cop, he had a knack for knowing when you were.

Charlie seemed satisfied with my anwser and let it go. "Alright just don't make it happen again" He pointed to me and I nodded.

It went much better than I thought it would.

I was still a bit jumpy though, so as I was making my way upstairs to take a shower, when Charile called my name I almost had a heart attack thinking he had something else to get me in trouble for.

"Billy's coming over for dinner tonight to watch the game, I thought it would nice of him to have Jake tag along too, Right?"

Oh yeah, Just peachy.

* * *

 **REVIEWS ARE BETTER THAN NOT GETTING IN TROUBLE WITH CHARLIE**

 **SMOOCHES POOCHES**


End file.
